Apparatuses, systems, and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a host system including a storage device, and more particularly, an operation method of a host system for performing a debugging operation and an operation method of a storage device controller.
A flash memory device is widely used as voice and image data storage media are an important part of information devices such as a computer, a smartphone, personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, a digital music player, and a handheld PC. A representative example of a flash memory-based mass storage device is a solid-state drive (SSD). Nowadays, the SSD uses a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe)-based nonvolatile memory express (NVMe) interface, which is capable of transferring data at a high speed to and from a host.
When a failure occurs in an NVMe interface-based SSD, debugging data may need to be obtained in order to analyze the cause of the failure. A host may obtain the debugging data through the NVMe interface, but there is difficulty in obtaining data due to various causes. For example, in the case where an error occurs in the NVMe interface or in software or firmware using the NVMe interface, the host cannot obtain debugging data through the NVMe interface.